AHHHH! THE WORLD'S GONNA END!
by Mokuba's Wife
Summary: What will the YGO character's do when the world will end in 7 days? Very Funny!
1. punch, drunk, and love

Shakaku: Hello, this is just a funny spoof on Yu-Gi-Oh. Hope you enjoy. Now my love, say the disclaimer.  
  
Mokuba: *dully* Shakaku-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Shakaku: ^_________________________________^ Oh! Whoever solves the riddle at the bottom first can be in the next chapter!  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
***************************************************  
  
Seto, Mokuba, Serenity, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Tea, Yugi, and Yami (don't ask how) are sitting down watching television  
  
TV: We interrupt the useless crap you were watching before to give you this important announcement: THE WORLD IS GOING TO END IN 8 DAYS! Yes, that's right. The sun was knocked out of orbit and will collide into earth in exactly seven days. Now, please enjoy the useless crap you were watching before.  
  
*Everyone blinks*  
  
All: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!  
  
Yugi: If the world is going to end in seven days, I'm going to get drunk and get in a bar fight. BYE! ^_______^  
  
*Yugi walks out the door*  
  
Yami: I'll be in Yugi's puzzle in case something happens.  
  
Mokuba: I'm also going to get drunk, hire a hooker, and get laid before I die.  
  
Seto: TO HELL WITH THAT! I'M GOING TO DO THAT!  
  
*Runs into the kitchen to get the beer, only to knock himself out with the refrigerator door *  
  
Seto: X__X  
  
Mokuba: Hey thanks Seto. *grabs the beer out of the fridge*  
  
*Ryou suddenly crashes through the front window*  
  
Ryou: Bloody HELL!  
  
Tea: Ryou are you okay? I should help you because I'm your friend *goes on ranting*  
  
Bakura: *Climbs through the window carrying an uzi* Thanks for volunteering to make sure it was safe Ryou. But it's not just yet.  
  
*Shoots Tea with the uzi until she's in 157 different pieces on the floor*  
  
Bakura: All clear!  
  
*Duke, (Yami) Malik, and Marik climb in*  
  
Marik: Did you hear the news?  
  
Mai: Yeah, the worlds gonna end.  
  
Malik: NOOOOOOO! I must take it over before it is destroyed!  
  
*Marik knocks Malik unconscious with his rod*  
  
(A/N it's for you to decide which rod)  
  
Malik: X_X  
  
Duke: *drool is coming out from the side of his mouth* Serenity.  
  
Serenity: -____________-U  
  
Tristan: Back off my kool-aid motherfucker!  
  
(A/N don't own Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back either)  
  
Duke: I will show my undivided love to Serenity by building a statue of her beauty completely made out of deodorant!  
  
*Turns around to see a 20-ft tall stick of deodorant and chisel waiting for him*  
  
(A/N ahhhh, the powers of the authoress!)  
  
*Duke begins carving*  
  
Mai: Since the world is going to end, I will dump Joey and kiss my one true love!  
  
Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAVE ME!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: *slurring, he's drunk after all* Wa fum Oey?  
  
Joey: THE SQUIRRELS!!!! THEY'RE GONNA EAT ME!!!  
  
Mai: Uhhhh, Joey? Did you hear what I said? I dumped you?  
  
Marik: *knocks Joey unconscious with his rod*  
  
(A/N still hafta figure it out)  
  
~Let's take a look at Yugi shall we?~  
  
*Yugi walks out of a bar extremely pissed*  
  
/Why won't any of these bars serve me?/  
  
//let me try//  
  
*Yami takes over Yugi's body and walks into the next bar*  
  
Yami: One Budwiser please.  
  
Bartender: Sorry kid, you're to young.  
  
Yami: *mind crushes the bartender*  
  
Bartender: 3 Budwisers, right? It's on the house.  
  
//There you go aibou//  
  
*Yugi takes over*  
  
/Thanks Yami/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Yugi get in a bar fight? Who is Mai's true love? Will the squirrels eat Joey? Why did Ryou get only one line? Find out next time on: AHHHH! THE WORLD'S GONNA END!  
  
Riddle: I have holes, but I still hold water. What am I?  
  
Shakaku: Easy I know, but oh well! 


	2. bar fights and a stolen pen

Shakaku: All right! We're into the next chapter. I would like to apologize to cyberdistroyer, because you did get the right answer, but someone got it first. ChaEm will be making an appearance in this chapter!  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, I would marry Mokuba! ^______^ I wuv him, he's soooooo cute!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mai: My true love is MOKUBA!!!!!  
  
(A/N grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!)  
  
Mokuba: Wa?  
  
*Mai passionately kisses Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: Ae, you wanna do it?  
  
Mai: Isn't he sooooooooooooooo cute?  
  
Mokuba: 'Is is better than a hooker.  
  
Duke: I HAVE FININSHED! MY PRESENT FOR SERENITY IS COMPLETE!  
  
*Statue is covered with a sheet*  
  
Ryou: Bloody Hell, just show it to us already!  
  
Tristan: Back off my kool-aid motherfucker!  
  
(A/N don't own it)  
  
Duke: Behold my masterpiece! *unveils a naked Serenity statue*  
  
Serenity: *gasp* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!  
  
Joey: *drooling and day dreaming*  
  
*Dreaming about an army of squirrels*  
  
Squirrel General (sounds amazingly like Serenity): Our main goal is to destroy, and possibly eat Joey Wheeler. Everybody, move out!  
  
*end of daydream*  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Serenity: What's wrong Joey?  
  
Joey: THE SQUIRREL GENERAL IS GONNA EAT ME!!!!!  
  
*Joey tackles Serenity*  
  
Joey: THEY MADE A NAKED STATUE OF THE SQUIRREL GENERAL!!!!  
  
*destroys the statue*  
  
Duke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Joey: Strong enough for a man, made for a woman.  
  
Marik: HAHAHAHAHAHA! *laughing uncontrollably*  
  
Tristan: YESSS!  
  
Seto, Serenity, and Marik: X_X  
  
Joey: MWAHAHAHA! Try to get me now squirrels! I have your general! *Hog ties Serenity and throws her in the closet*  
  
Ryou and Bakura: Bloody Hell!  
  
~ Back to Yugi ~  
  
Yugi: So I says to 'im, I says to 'im "Hey, you stop humping my Dark Magician" 'at's wa I said to 'im.  
  
ChaEm: That's great Yugi. I have to go so-  
  
Yugi: NO! You no go!  
  
ChaEm: I have to.  
  
Yugi: I wan ed to get in bar fight, an 'at's wha I'm gonna do! Put 'em up!  
  
ChaEm: I don't really want to fight you.  
  
Yugi: Fine! Don fight back! *Punches ChaEm in the arm*  
  
ChaEm: OWWW! Hey! *Grabs one of Yugi spikes and swings him around and lets go*  
  
*Yugi flies out the door and into the street where he gets hit by a car*  
  
ChaEm: Yugi! Are you okay?!  
  
*Yugi miraculously gets up unharmed*  
  
Yugi: *points to ChaEm* DAMN YOU! *Falls unconscious from the alcohol*  
  
~ Back to the house ~  
  
Ryou: If the world is going to end, I will announce my true love to the authoress!  
  
Bakura: No way! I love her!  
  
Shakaku: Well sorry! I love Mokuba!  
  
*Marik knocks Shakaku out with his rod*  
  
Shakaku: X_X  
  
Tristan: You IDIOT!  
  
Mai: Yeah, now we have no authoress!  
  
Mokuba: C'mon Mai! I say we get it on!  
  
Bakura: Hold on!  
  
*Bakura digs into Shakaku's pocket*  
  
Bakura: Behold! The ultimate writing utensil! THE WRITER'S PEN! (insert angelic voice)  
  
Ryou: That's genius! We'll write the story our own way!  
  
Marik: Hehehe.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()  
  
Shakaku: Cliffe! Well, here's the riddle.  
  
Riddle: first I'm red. Rub my head and now I'm black. What am I? (hint: fire!) 


	3. FRIGGIN' AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT!

I won't be able to update for at least a week. I'm going camping with my little brother (yay).  
  
The winner this week is The Fyrbird for guessing a match. I'm sure she watches to much Batman (it's where I got it from ^_____^)  
  
I'll post the next chappie as soon as I can.  
  
Shakaku 


End file.
